


Clowning And Cuddles

by flickawhip



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Clown likes to take care of you.





	Clowning And Cuddles

“Hey... what’s wrong?”

Before you can even respond warm arms slip around you, a rough sounding voice that is both strong but kind meeting your ear even as you sigh, relaxing into them. You’ve known ‘Clown’ for years but this it the first time that he’s touched you... at all. He always promised to wait until you were ready. 

“Oh nothing...”

“Liar. What’s up?”

You shrug again, sighing as you lean back into him. Glad for the company, even if you still don’t know exactly how to feel. 

“Just been a rough day, that’s all.”

“Is this helping?”

“Yeah, yeah.... it is.”

You can almost feel his smile, the arms tightening around you a little. 

“Good.”


End file.
